User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt
Intro to my talk page! Heyy! So you came to my talk page. "Oh really? Okay. Great. Wonderful. Yay!"* Leave a message, leave a comment, whatever. Have fun! By the way, I am also a regular chatter, so if I'm in there, don't hesitate to come by and say hello! I heart you lots! TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *a quote from the wonde rful Casey LaBow By the way, if you're here to be mean to me or any of my friends, you should know that I do not have the patience for haters. You're just jealous 'cause I'm a femme fatale that's never going to change my ways. Deal with it, baby-cakes. ;) And if you're still here to troll, take a look at this. Keep in mind that you're the horse here. And about leaving messages: Please leave a signature with them. Some people honestly have no idea how aggravating it is to receive a such a nice message but not know who it's from, or to receive a message that makes me want to slap the sender on the head and tackle them to the ground slightly pissed off and not know where to shoot a message back (snubbing tends to not be in my vocabulary, if it wasn't obvious enough). So please, for the love of all that sparkles, tag a signature to your message. The "signature" button is right under the links and bullet buttons. You can't miss it.TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Another thing on messages Please add a title for them. Some peope have no idea how frustrating it can be to have messages merge. Keep it sweet, and keep it in a section on its own. With love, TeamTaycob 02:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Missing signatures You can check the talk page history and then expertly add the to the message. MinorStoop 08:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Gallery:Rosalie Hale/@comment-TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt-20110508221802 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 22:18, May 8, 2011 Archived your talk page I think I did it. I'll ask MS if everything is alright or if I did something wrong. I think it's fine. Sorry If i have done any mistakes--it's my very first "talk page archive". Hope I did well. Enjoy my new signature:UPDATE: Over here I had put an "older" ( I made it like an hour ago) signature of mine but the code was too complicated so now I'm adding my new one. :) Nike’s Girl 15:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :It passes. MinorStoop 14:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) D.D. I like Alice and Esme, so that's awesome. I like the Cullens, they're my fave characters in the whole saga, just not Bella, Edward and Re-name-me. I don't hate the pack, they are pretty cool, but there are a couple of characters that I object too. I'm not going to abandon it, because there's characters that I don't like. If that was the case, I would have ditched Twilight the mintue I got sick of Bella going on and on and on and on and on and on and on about Edward's godly features. I'll go read DD right now. :D ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 13:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) MY AWESOME NEW SIGNATURE DEE! Yeah, It's amazing. You'll see it at the end of this sweet message :) LOOK AT THIS NOW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxsjRmN9syc Isn't it funny? Well, See you later, Sweetheart. Love, LawrenceGirl 14:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) (MY SIGNATURES AMAZING!) MinorStoop Hey, its Wyatt Matthew here on my perminant account for this wikia. I've had this problem with MinorStoop before, because every page i edit MinorStoop reverts it and i mean all of them.And when i asked him why he said some rubbish about the fine points of this wikia.The thing i did was change Bella Swan's to Bella Swan's which is linked to the same page through Bella Swan|Bella Swan's it just makes it look better. Now he is now starting to get on my nerves, So could you please have a chat with him Thanks! [[User talk:Original Authority|Visit 19:11,6/14/2012 :Most likely his hormones. MinorStoop 19:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::To be fair, MinorStoop does undo nearly every edit done on this wiki. That's the reason I don't edit pages any more, because I know that it'll just be a waste of my time, and get undone by MinorStoop. ::♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 19:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::It's called the law of diminishing returns. MinorStoop 19:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Gurl, your avatar equals perfection okay. Marry the Night You're welcome. I was so happy to archive your page successfully (<--- is this even a word?)! It was the first time I archived someone's talk page so I was really glad about it. :) And, don't worry. My old signature-GIF may come back next month, after summer, or even tomorrow! You never know with me. ;) About Marry the Night... You always think that my reviews are strict, but, I'll write them anyways. :) Well, MTN, was like a chapter of YKNP. The things that "annoyed" me were the parts that Bella 'used' Jacob a little bit ( she is always using him in the movies anyways) and when Bella said she didn't care about Charlie. I was so mad at her at that point. AANNDD Jacob is supposed to have a great sense of humor (although you say you aren't but I know you are funny) so, where is it? Again, you said you are not good at expressing a guy's feelings in a book (although you did fine at Jacob's part in YKNP). Work on that. :) Enjoy my summer signature, (the GIF was supposed to work, but...) Nike’s Girl 08:12, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Your Totally Boss Fanfic I really don't mind if they're in it or not. If I want to read about Alice or Esme, I can just get back to writing my own fic, or read the many Jalice and Esmisle (yes, that is a pariing name for EsmexCarlisle). I don't hold that against DD at all. Of course I'm going to stick with it. I enjoy reading it, so I'm going to carry on following. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 13:12, June 15, 2012 (UTC) MTN Ha, I'll keep that in mind. :) So, you're writinga new Jella fanfic. What's the name of it? :) Nike’s Girl 14:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Aaaaand, you should delete some comments in BD-2 page. Well, needless to say, most of them are made by anons. Nike’s Girl 14:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : So, Bedward is involved in that story of yours? You know I'm not gonna read any Bedward stuff any time soon. ;) And in your fanfic Edward is aggressive and abusive and Bella wants to kill herself? What else is new? ;) Edward is always controlling whereas Jacob is always there for Bella. ;) : Nike’s Girl 08:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) In honor of out mockingjay whistle victory http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCu_-bldHtc <- <- <- that is what we sound like :) Also, im on twitter. Follow me! http://twitter.com/Jennerdip See ya, LawrenceGirl 10:51, June 16, 2012 (UTC) LMAO! You_wrote_a_fanfic_about_the_Cullen_guy a year ago? OK, as long as JELLA fanfic is coming out, I'm satisfied. :) Nike’s Girl 14:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hey, Dee. How do you make a template? I'm an admin on the Vampire Academy Wiki, and I was thinking of making an admin template that I could put on my userpage but I have no idea how templates work, as far as making them goes. Thank you! Love and Lust 17:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) A comment needs deleting A anon called called me a dumb ass bitch on the Imprinting page, and it needs deleting. I thought rather than stoop down to their level, and give the trolls what they want (a reaction), I'd report it instead. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 07:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) "I wanna marry your user page" LMAO! Well, my user page is full of Jella. Jella is nothing less than perfection, soooo.... Also, my desire to make things in my page look great has contributed to my page's flawlessness as well. ^_^ . (Psshh) ;) Random: It's so hot where I live, I could die right now. COME AT ME, SUMMER! LOL Nike’s Girl 09:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : He-he, where I live is really hot; Jacob hot. It's like the middle of August. And we're still in June! And yes, we need to go on vacation together. Somewhere in the tropic islands of the pacific ocean, surfing the wild waves... : Nike’s Girl 14:34, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I could watch a movie with Taysten in it, just being together. No talking at all. Nike’s Girl 14:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah-ha, Dreamcatcher is the bomb in the NM soundtrack. I love this music. :) Dang New Moon and its flawlessness! I'm sure I won't like BD-2 at all. No Jella, no party. :( :) Nike’s Girl 14:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC) 'Sup? :D LOL, I saw a Jella picture earlier and instantly thought of you. How's DD going? I feel like such a bitch, for making everyone wait for me to update Puzzle Peices... >.< I've been so busy writing my books, to even get interested in writing fanfics. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 19:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : I know exactly what you mean. For me, writing isn't just a hobby, it's a huge part of my life. Though, if I'm honest, my spelling and grammer sucks. XD I use spell checkers to fix my spelling. : It's so easy to like certain characters and stick with them, once you start writing them. I'm the same with my book characters. I always said that it would be one book, one side along novella. But, now that I've finished both, the characters aren't just going away. I keep thinking about them, and want to know more about them. I've even started another novella, that explains what happens to the main guy, during a two month time space, where the main couple don't see each other. : ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 15:28, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: It can become obsessive too. Sometimes, I'd love to just have one day, where I didn't get an idea for my books. To just say "Ok, it's done! End of story." But, I can't. I'd love to get back to my fanfics, but I just can't write them, because they're not about the characters in my mind. ::: I'd love to come on here, and just be a regular Twi-hard, not think about how badly written the stories were written, or just have one conversation that wasn't about writing. But, I suppose that'll never happen, lol. ::: ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 22:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: It is starting to get annoying. It's almost impossible to make a comment about something, or to make sense of something or even just theorise about something, knowing that some troll is going to come along, and insult the poster of the comment and swear at them. ::::: The wiki is getting dull for me, but for differnet reasons. I want to edit pages, and add somethings that I know, but it'll just get reverted and be a waste of my time. I was pretty shocked, that I got to make two edits today, and both of them were left alone. :::::: ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 23:09, June 18, 2012 (UTC) If only we could have that thing that happened before, where anons couldn't comment. Because, anons that don't spam or flame people are getting few and far appart. Of course, there are a few exceptions of people with accounts coming along and flaming people and trying to provoke people. Sometimes I see a comment, that I would love to delete it. On another note, I'm thinking about watching Eclipse again soon, I love that the Cullens are in that more. More Carlisle to shamelessly drool over. (Yes, I admit it... XD) Though, I'm starting to find Jasper attractive, in a weird tortured kind of way. Emmett's not bad looking either... hey, we'll just say the Cullen men are gorgeous in general. (Minus Edward, of course.) ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 23:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) : D: The comments on talkpages are gone.... : The Eclipse movie is awesome, it's my fave of the 4 so far. Jalice fight scene FTW! The book was good, but it was so flat and Bellatastic. (Bellatastic = Bella + craptastic.) : LOL, when I first got into Twilight, Carlisle was one of the reasons. I went to see the movie with a date, and I focused more on the hot father vampire than my date... AWKWARD! XD : ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 02:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm missing them and not missing them at the same time. I'm missing the ability to comment on things, and give my opinions and thoughts on pages. But, I'm not missing all the flamers and spammers. ::: Badly. We haven't spoken since then. Oh well, 'tis life. Life goes on, and all that motivation phrases crap. ::: ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 02:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Jella Thanks! Well, IMO, their reconnecting shouldn't be like "Jacob:I'm sorry. Bella:OK, lets kiss now." You should include some parts and stuff from the movies, etc. For example, Bella calls Jacob many times before she's able to contact with him. (QUESTION:In your fanfic, has Jacob transformed? o.O) You know, add some drama. Life isn't full of easy conversations and quick solutions. Drama shows their emotions better than qick conversations. I know Jella is THTH (especially for you, Miss Dee) but you can do this. AND NO BEDWARD MOMENTS like "Jacob: Bells, I love you. Bella:Love ya too Jake!" :P. Hope that helped. :) Nike’s Girl 17:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Commenting Fine by me. Hopefully it doesn't ruffle too many feathers. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) A New Thread Like A Boss Still, it's going to be difficult without comments. But, at least they'll be back in a week. Nah, that was a couple of years ago, and I'm at the point where whenever I think about him, I can only remember his annoying quailites. And, I think he's gay now... I think it was either him that's gay or a friend of his. *shrugs* Doesn't bother me though. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 04:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : I actually don't find it all that awkward. My best guy friend is gay. One girl friend pretended to be gay, as prank to see if she could freak me out by saying she was in love with me, didn't work. Two of my bestest online friends are bi. It really doesn't bother me at all, because that's how they're supposed to be. I don't find it awkward that I'm straight and they're not. That's life. : ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 04:09, June 19, 2012 (UTC)